From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money
|budget = $5,000,000 |preceded_by = From Dusk Till Dawn |imagecat = From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money }} From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money is an American horror released on March 16, 1999 and directed by Scott Spiegel. It is the second film in the franchise and a sequel to From Dusk Till Dawn. Plot Buck learns from the news that his old "butt buddy", Luther has escaped from prison and that Texas ranger Otis Lawson is looking for him swearing to catch him. He finds out that Luther wants to get the old gang back together and arranges to meet Buck at the El Coyote Motel in Mexico. Buck then starts rounding up the old team which consists of C.W. Niles, Jesus Draven and Ray Bob. However, Luther in the meantime is turned into a vampire by a friend of his and when he meets Jesus, he turns him into a vampire, too. After that the old team comes together and plan to rob the Banco Bravos bank. During the heist everyone except Buck are turned into vampires, too. Buck realises that in the nick of time while the police and Otis, who in the meantime had anticipated Luther´s intentions and therefore was able to follow their footsteps, come to arrest them. When a SWAT team enters to arrest them despite of Buck´s warnings, they are slaughtered by the vampires. Suddenly, the sun comes up and the vampires try to hide. However, an eclipse takes place and the sun disappears. The vampires then leave the bank and start to kill the police in a full blown blood bath. Once all the police have been killed, only Buck, Otis, and the Sheriff remain. Then a face-off between the survivors and the vampires take place who are now prepared to deal with them since Buck joined them and told them what is going on. During the battle the Sheriff dies, but Otis and Buck manage to defeat and kill the vampires by resisting them, decimating them by impaling them and then make sure the sun does the rest when the eclipse ends. Finally Otis and Buck reunite and take in the events that have just occurred. As sirens of other policemen are heard approaching, Buck, who has decided to leave his life of crime after everything that has happened, flees with Otis giving him a head start. Cast * Robert Patrick as Buck Bowers * Bo Hopkins as Texas Ranger Otis Lawson * Duane Whitaker as Luther Heggs * Muse Watson as C.W. Niles * Brett Harrelson as Ray Bob * Raymond Cruz as Jesus Draven * Danny Trejo as Razor Charlie * James Parks as Deputy Edgar McGraw * Stacie Bourgeois as Marcy * Maria Checa as Lupe * Tiffani Thiessen (as Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) as Pam * Bruce Campbell as Barry External links * * * * Category:Films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1999 films Category:Vampire films Category:4.1 rating Category:Unfinished